Liberty Factions
Government Authorities Liberty's governmental authorities are comprised of three divisions. The Police protect Liberty owned systems, the Navy is used for assault and destruction of greater, organized enemies and the LSF is an intelligence agency, gathering information all over the Sirius Sector. *Liberty Police The Liberty Police is the main basic security force in Liberty, working to protect the innocent from pirate threats. *Liberty Navy The Liberty Navy handles all military problems and duties within Liberty borders. *Liberty Security Force The LSF is a Liberty authority that makes sure that all traffic in Liberty is secure through intelligence gathering and other methods. Corporations Liberty Space harbours six corporations within its boundaries. Ageira Technologies, Interspace Commerce, and Universal Shipping are known as "The Big Three". They carry Liberty's economy and are the most profitable and influential of Liberty's corporations. Other Liberty-based corporations include Synth Foods, Deep Space Engineering, and Cryer Pharmaceuticals. Planetform, Inc. has a base in Liberty, but is a Bretonia-based corporation. *Ageira Technologies Ageira created the faster-than-light Jump Gates and Trade Lanes. They are also the manufacturer of Liberty's weaponry. *Synth Foods Synth Foods is the legendary creator of Synth Paste, the cost effective, and tasty food alternative. *Deep Space Engineering DSE has the exclusive rights to build all jump gates and trade lanes throughout all of the Sirius Sector. *Interspace Commerce Interspace is an insurance company that underwrites commercial shipments. They are the main client of the Bounty Hunters, who exist to hunt criminals on contract. *Universal Shipping Universal Shipping is a shipping company that specializes in the transport of dangerous or expensive goods. *Cryer Pharmaceuticals Cryer develops and markets a wide variety of commercial and restricted-class drugs. *Orbital Spa and Cruise Orbital Spa and Cruise ships luxury goods around most of the lawful colonies, often in Armoured Transports with 2 or 3 escort fighters. Criminals and Pirates Liberty is fortunate enough to have the safest systems in all of Sirius, however there is still a noticable criminal element. Three criminal organizations, a terrorist group and basically neutral Junkers all have a hand in crime around Liberty's Systems. *Liberty Rogues The Rogues are the main criminal element inside Liberty. They are primarily composed of dispossessed Liberty blue-collar labor forced to scratch out a living in space through piracy and illicit trading. *Junkers The Junkers are a loose-knit organization that operates across the Houses (except for Kusari), though their largest presence is in Liberty. They patrol the various debris fields collecting scrap. They also trade with pirate factions, often for illegal goods such as Cardamine or alien Artifacts. *Outcasts The Outcasts are a massive criminal organization dedicated to spreading the illegal drug Cardamine throughout the Houses. They are one of the groups thought to descend from the children of the Hispania. *Lane Hackers The Lane Hackers are a criminal organization composed of former Ageira Technologies employees, using their knowledge of Ageira Trade Lane technology to steal cargo from passing ships. *Xenos The Xenos are a loosely affiliated terrorist organization opposed to any trade or other interaction with foreign entities. Again composed mostly of dispossessed lower-class Libery citizens, the Xenos are more radical than the Rogues. Category:Factions